


Four Weddings and A Reunion.

by BimodalCaesar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar lives, Cousin Incest, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R plus L equals J, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BimodalCaesar/pseuds/BimodalCaesar
Summary: A world where Rhaegar is king after overthrowing his mad father and more of Rhaella's children survived. There are no White Walkers in this story.





	

It was a beautiful early spring day, last night's fresh covering of snow was slowly melted by the midday sun. Lyanna walked from the princess Sansa's room, back to her own room. On the way she had agreed to stop by her daughter's room, Rhaella wanted to dine with her daughters, their cousin Rhaenys and her own daughter Dany. She entered the first of her twin daughters room.

She knocked on the door, if there were no reply, her daughters would be elsewhere.

“Come in,” said Visenya. Her daughters must have been together if Visenya was in her sister Lyarra's room.

Lyarra briefly looked up from her needlework, she clearly wasn't enjoying “Mother, do you want something?” Lyarra grunted and resumed her sewing. She had been in a foul mood since her father had confined her to the Red Keep until the war was over.

She ignored Lyarra's foul mood, she had grown used to it over the last month. “Girls Rhaella has asked you to dine with her today”. Lyanna said. The women all put down their needlework, whenever Rhaella's name was mentioned her family listened. The Targaryen matriarch was fiercely loved and protected by her whole family.

“All of us?” Rhaenys asked, “What does Nana want?”.

“I don't know, she just said she needed to talk to you”. Lyanna took a seat at their table. 

“Have you heard from Father and Jon, have they defeated Aegon?”. Lyarra asked. 

“No I haven't heard anything my dear” her mother replied. They had been gone more than a month, Aegon was mad, just like his father Viserys and his father before him. The boy had been gone since he was exiled along with his father, but now he was back with an army of sell-swords terrorising The Stormlands.

“They will beat Aegon, I know they will he only has a small army of foreign sell-swords. Uncle Rhaegar has four dragons, and Rhaenyx leads the army”. Rhaenys smiled at the thought of her lover leading the Targaryen army, he looked magnificent as he rode from Kings Landing in his red and black armour 

“Yes but Aegon has already taken half the Stormlands, and Rhaenyx knows nothing about battles, my brother shouldn't have trusted that fool with leading the army”. Dany said insolently.

“Rhaenyx isn't a fool” Rhaenys replied “Who better is there to lead the army, Rahaenor is with Arianne, she has just given birth and Daemon is only a boy. Who would you send cousin Lya, or what about Elena she is terribly dangerous with her sewing needle”.

Dany flew from her seat to challenge her niece “Just because you are in love with him doesn't mean he knows what he is doing in battle. My nephew is only fit to write poetry and ponce around, his father Ser Arthur should have led the army, he is far more experienced” Dany rasped.

Rhaenys turned red, she was seething. She wanted to hurt her aunt. “Your only jealous that I have someone who loves me, you don't have anyone. Your nearly thirty and no one loves you because you are a nasty bitch” anger flowed through her body, how dare she insult Rhaenyx. One day they would be allowed to marry, and she could laugh as Dany sat there all alone.

“Enough” Lyanna shouted “You two love each other like sisters, I don't want to hear you bickering again. Now apologise to each other, and the four of you can go and eat with Rhaella, maybe she can stop you fighting for one day”.

They hung their heads in shame, Lyanna was right they were like sisters, and they needed to be strong for each other, they were both sick with worry.

“I'm sorry, Rhaenyx isn't a fool. I am just nervous, I don't want to lose anyone”.

“I am sorry too. I didn't mean what I said, I just needed someone to take my anger out on, I shouldn't have taken it out on you”.

“Good. Now make your way to Rhaella, Ser Barristan is outside to escort you”.

Ser Barristan was still one of the finest swordsmen in Westeros, despite his nickname Barristan the Old, he was still faster than most men. Led by Ser Barristan, they made their way across the drawbridge into Maegor's Holdfast to Rhaella's quarters.

“Ah, girls I see Lyanna must have spoken to you” Rhaella welcomed them in, and pointed to the table that was set for five “Please take a seat”.

“Nana, why have you called us here, is there something wrong?” Visenya asked with a worried tone. Rhaella was not young anymore a woman of nearly seventy, her health would soon start to deteriorate. 

“No nothing is wrong” she smiled. She poured a drink for each one of them.

“Oh good, I worried you were unwell, or something had happened in the war” Visenya replied.

“I do not wish to speak of the war, all I hear about is this damn war. I want to talk about marriages” Rhaella said. 

“What about them?” Rhaenys asked.

“You are all more than old enough to be married, Especially you Dany, a woman in your mid-twenties, and you have no husband. Vis and Lya you are now eighteen and Rhaenys you are past twenty”.

“Mother what is your point, we have had no offers of marriage”. Dany felt awful as she realised that no one in the Seven Kingdoms wanted to marry her, maybe Rhaenys was right I am too much of a bitch.

“Is that what you think? Rhaegar has received hundreds of offers from all over Westeros for your hands in marriage, yet he has declined them all” Rhaella said to their surprise.

“Really? Why has he declined everyone?” Dany asked. A smile broke across her face.

“Because he wants you to find someone you want to marry and none of you except Rhaenys have ever once shown an interest in marrying anyone. He didn't want you to be like Aerys and me, he wanted you to be happy. But he will now need to marry you off to keep the peace, the Seven Kingdoms still remember Aery's and Viserys madness it is a source of great anger and Aegon has only fueled that hatred. So instead of letting yourself's be married to a lord, you don't like I propose you find someone you want to marry, who is also someone that offers political gain”. 

“How will we do that? We are restricted to the Red Keep until the war is over” Lyarra asked.

“As soon as the war is concluded, Jon's name day tourney will be held the finest nights and lords will be attending. There you will find your husbands, I will take the same conversation with Sheiria when she arrives”.

“Nana can I speak to you after dinner, just you and me I need some advice,” Rhaenys asked. She had no mother of her own to request advice off.

“Of course. But let us eat now I am starving”.

After the food had been cleared and the conversations finished, Lyarra, Visenya and Dany left to watch the men in the training yard, leaving Rhaenys and Rhaella to talk.

“Is there something wrong with your wine dear?” Rhaella asked, “You haven't touched a drop of it.”

“That's kind of what I want advice on, I think I'm pregnant. I don't know whether to keep the child or not”. Rhaenys lowered her head, not wanting to see the look on Rhaella's face.

“I will not pretend to be shocked,” Rhaella said. “I presume the child is Rhaenyx's and of course you should keep your child”. 

She looked up to see a kind smile on her face, a smile she had seen many times.

“How did you know?” she asked. “Are you not angry with me” she expected her grandmother to be disgusted with her.

“It was evident my dear, we all know of your love for Rhaenyx you are both so keen on making it public knowledge. You seem equally as eager for everyone to know you share a bed whenever you can”.

Rhaenys was aghast, how did anyone know they shared a bed they had been so careful as to not be caught. “How did you know we shared a bed?” Rhaenys asked in disbelief.

“I cannot count on my hands the number of times a guard has told me you have been seen leaving each other's room in the early hours” Rhaella smiled.

“I was stupid,” Rhaenys said, “I should have taken my moon tea, but I just thought Rhaegar would let us marry if I were pregnant with his baby”.

“You were not stupid my dear, you are in love. My son is wrong stopping you marrying when he returns I will try my best to convince him to allow it”.

“Thank you so much” she gave her a gentle embrace.

“Do not mention it, It pleases me to see my grandchildren happy”. She kissed Rhaenys's forehead.

“Can I be excused now Nana, I have a dress to start making”. She had wanted to make her dress for her wedding with Rhaenyx since she was twelve.

“Of course my dear, but please keep quiet about your pregnancy don't speak of it to anyone else, wait until after your wedding”.

“Don't worry I will do”. Rhaenys said as she was leaving. Rhaella had never seen her so happy, she had a rare amount to be happy about, she deserved it. Rhaella decided to spend the rest of the afternoon with Sansa and her children.


End file.
